


Ozone and sweat

by LaughingMcNugget



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: And sticky, F/M, First time writing anything related to this dont look at me, Its actual sex, Its ew and aw, M7-97 - Freeform, OH MYGOD, Porn with Feelings, X0-69 - Freeform, help me, its fluffy, its sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingMcNugget/pseuds/LaughingMcNugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoliers for later BoS missions. Post Blind Betrayal. Something has sparked between the former and current Paladins, and it is messy. Get ready for my attempt at writing some dirty-doings while completly avoiding most anatomical lingo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ozone and sweat

Ozone. Metal and sweat and ozone. That’s what she smells like. Like the battlefield or the training wing where Danse spent his days as a squire. Something very familiar and comforting about it, almost like home. Another deep breath, face buried in her loud red hair, and the scent filled him again. Metal and sweat and ozone. Also carrot, as she seemed to think that a mashed up pulp of the root would help her skin stay clear if she washed with it. Either way, the smell was there, and it was oddly sweet against the more overpowering and bitter smells of the battlefield. The Ex-Paladin let his breath out with a moan, breathing hot air against the current Paladin’s neck.

The woman stirred against him, made a disapproving whine and weakly prodded her elbow against his chest “Gods be merciful. Danse its too early for you to be snuffing about like that.”

  
A deep chuckle shook through the synth’s chest, arms folding around his partner as he did so “I like it when you’re this close.”

  
The woman laughed half heartedly, the sound mostly muffled in the crook of his elbow.

  
“So, this is how I die. Smothered in bed by my own partner.” Nicole made a thoughtful noise as she tried to pop her shoulders “Not a bad way to go. Death by excessively muscled bedmate.”

  
The woman pushed weakly against the lightly constricting limbs “Well I’m up now.”

  
Danse buried his face in her shoulder and laughed “My evil plan seems to have worked-“ he paused to press a kiss into the nape of her neck “-and all I had to do was make you think you were about to be smothered to death.”

  
A scoff sounded from the small Paladin pinned between his arms and chest. They both pressed a little bit closer to one another.  
“So demanding!” Nicole halfheartedly cried, hands prying the large arms off of her “Soon you’re going to be asking about kids or something.”

  
_“Oh.”_

  
Nicole chuffed awkwardly at the tone her partner used “Here I am, only just admitting I’d fallen for you a few days ago, and I bring up the k-word. Oh gods.”

  
There was a slightly frightened bit of scooting to the side of the bed when the woman felt her partner grind lightly against her rear. Danse sat up at the reaction, cold worry on his features “If something’s wrong I want to know.”

  
The Paladin ran a hand through her hair, back slumped over and feet planted on the floor “I can’t believe I said that. I just.”

  
“Speak your mind, I promise not to judge.”

  
There was a tired sigh from deep in her chest, and she swung her legs back up on the bed, and across her lover’s lap “I lost my first kid, I feel like a piece of shit mom. I couldn’t really do much but it... Its still weird to think about, kinda. I’ve moved on. Hell, I-“ she choked out a squeaky noise “-I actually kind of hated who he’d become. But still. Its just weird to think about. I mean I’ve got you now. Is that something in our future?”

  
A hand came to rest on the synth’s cheek, small and soft and warm against the bristle of the longer-than-usual scruff “I just can’t believe I’d say that, even in jest. That’s a big thing. We haven’t even been ‘ _together_ together’ once. I just-it was really weird that I’d even think that.”

  
Danse let his shoulders slump, relieved from a tension he didn’t realize was being carried on them “Oh, okay.”

  
“Danse?” the name was hesitant on her lips, as though she didn’t know how much she’d wanted to say what was on her mind.

  
The Ex-Paladin slowly closed the distance between them, keeping a sharp mind and feeling for any argument in her body language. A moment of hot breath was exchanged between them, a silent agreement and a tender second of brushing noses and searching eyes. Nicole moved first, and pressed her lips against his jaw, trailing kisses along his cheek and up the scar on his eyebrow. Danse took the opening of her nape and bit gently at the tan skin there, never daring to leave more than a tiny indentation in his wake. The pair exchanged little noises between themselves, hums and whines of appreciation.

  
The synth pulled back hesitantly “Were you going to say something?”

  
“You sounded… _disappointed_ … earlier.” She shifted her weight around while she spoke, and ended up straddling his hips “Did you actually-?”

  
Her answer was in the way he ground upwards against her, already stiff.

  
“Oh, _oh_ okay.”

  
“Not if you don’t. _Nothing_ that you don’t want. We don’t even have to get it on right now. I’m happy just being with you.” Danse forced his hips still as he spoke, only daring to brush his knuckles up and down her sides.

  
He let out a laughing groan, back arching a little bit “Although I wont lie, I would really like to have that ‘ _together_ together’ right about now.”

  
Nicole breathed a heavy sigh.  
“Have you thought about starting a family with me?”

  
Now it was Danse’s turn to be flustered, face red and eyes flicking about her face “I… Yes. Yes. For a little while now to be completely honest.”

  
Of all the responses, a light chuckle was the last of what the Ex-Paladin had expected. It did ease his nerves to see his partner relaxing, however.

  
“For a while? That’s so-“

  
“-Creepy?” It was a helpless admission, he’d honestly felt a little strange for feeling such a way without admitting his feelings first.  
But it was hard not to fantasize about her being a wonderful mother. Especially to his-their kids.

  
Nicole playfully popped him on the chest “-Cute. Damn.”

  
“I'm calling abuse on that one. In fact I _almost_ felt it!” The man let out a surprisingly warm chuckle, reaching up and bundling her in his arms.

  
Nicole wriggled a bit, indignant little snorts of laughter bubbling up. She surrendered, quite happily, and wrapped her limbs around him. It didn’t feel much different from the times they’d held each other for support, only the skin contact being the real difference.  
But damn that made all the difference in some places.

  
“So. Your thoughts?” Nicole said, half muffled against her partner’s neck.

  
Danse shivered at the way her lips felt on him “Being with you has made me realize that I _never_ want to be alone again. Also, I’m having a little trouble focusing on much else than the fact that you have such a cute figure. I’d be happy just _touching_ you for the rest of my life.”

  
Nicole laughed against him, and squeezed her legs a little bit “You’ve gone soft on me.”

  
There was a short laugh from the Ex-Paladin, and he pushed her back to look her in the eyes “I can assure you I’m not… soft…”

  
Nicole burst out in a cackling laugh at that, tears pricking the edges of her eyes. Oh god, Danse loved that laugh, and he was so proud he could elicit that from her. She bopped him on the nose with the back of a knuckle, laughter dying down.

  
“You’re adorable.”

  
“I’m adorable and honest.”

  
There was a moment of shifting on the Paladin’s hips, and a thoughtful noise came from her throat.

  
“You _are_ being honest.” It was meant to be a playful tone, but it came out as a sultry low note.

  
Danse only replied with a buck that bounced his partner slightly.

  
“Oh, oh okay.”

  
It was fumbling, but Nicole maneuvered herself into more of a kneel over her lover’s waist. Even more fumbling was the hand that reached between her legs and grabbed him. Danse slapped a hand over his mouth to silence what would have been a very loud and whiny moan; those little fingers, even when doing something so simple, did _so much_ for him.

  
“I’m going to need you to be gentle at first, okay?” Nicole warily settled herself over him, tip brushing wet slit and she spoke “Its been over 200 years since I did this last. I’m practically a virgin again.”  
She swiveled the head around herself for a few seconds, letting their combined wetness coat it.

  
“We don’t have to if you don’t _want_ to.” Danse was all but keening in want, but the fist balled up in the sheets showed he’d exercise restraint.

  
Nicole made a thankful noise at him through her nose, then started to sink down just below the head. It had been ages since she’d felt so-“That’s _so_ good.”

  
The words slipped out of her mouth before she’d had the chance to think about them.

  
“Words-“ he paused and forced himself to not roll up into her, this was at her pace, until she got used to it “-right out of my mouth, Nicks.”

  
The nickname was always so cute to her, even if it devolved from Rhys bitingly calling her ‘Nick eared Knight’. Danse never meant it in a mean way, he’d always thought the missing part of her ear gave her character. Like the time he’d compared her to his favorite cat on the Prydwen, a scrappy runt they called Nips the Nippy. The cat also had its ear torn halfway. Nicole smiled thoughtfully at the memory, but was drawn out of her meditative thinking by a frustrated groan. Below her, Danse looked a little stressed, cheeks and nose blushed furiously and a fine sheen of sweat making his unfixed hair stick to his forehead.

  
“You’d think years as a soldier would make me more patient.” It was said as a joke, but the fluctuation of his words was glaringly _‘want, need, please’_.

  
Nicole smiled a little bit darkly down at her partner, and sank on him completely. The two sat in a breathless silence for a moment, absorbing the feel of each other. Danse let his eyes shut, hands coming to rest at the crook of her hips, thumbs tracing the padded bone.

Ozone, metal, sweat, carrot, and _sex_ . The smells were a combination he would have never expected to smell like Heaven itself, but he’d be a _damned_ liar if he said he thought otherwise at the moment. The pervasive smell of dust and mildew from the old post they were in seemed to only be an undertone for the burning and sweet smell that was _her_ . One eye dared to open, and he glanced around quickly, storing the scene away. The bed was an old rickety thing, but she’d found sheets to make it look clean and feel softer than he’d expected, the walls were concrete and grey, the floors much the same. There were cracks and divots in the wall, as well as a small line of water damage. Grey, it was all grey, but the corner of his vision always found the bright red of her hair. She was the only burst of color. He looked back at her, both brown eyes half -open and nearly black from infatuated, elated, dilation. He must have looked like a ghoul with those big eyes. She looked beautiful mounted above him, all round and soft, even after being awake for years she’d kept that lovely pre-war physique. Even her skin was beautiful and soft and almost _glowing_. He smiled a hooded-eyed and crooked smile, maybe the carrot paste she used did actually work. He wouldn’t put it past her to just look so lovely naturally. He let his eyes roam over her, memorizing all the little stretchmarks and scars on her shoulders and stomach, the little tufts of deep brown hair, the mole on her hip that was _so cute_ ; like a little decoration or jewelry. 

“You’re-“ he paused, overwhelmed and breathless “-everything about you. God the way your-“ he found himself only gesticulating with one hand to her entire self, and settled to rest his hand on her cheek “-you are _outstanding_ in every way.”

  
The last descriptive word was punctuated with an indulgent little roll of his hips because _damn_ she was _beautiful_. They both moaned from the motion, hands finding each others, and a pace began to form. Slow and even, long and breathless strokes between them. Roaming hands and fingers skimming wet skin. Danse pulled her to his chest and rolled over to be on top, back arched upward and arms pinning her to him.

  
“Is this okay?”

  
A small keen and the feeling of her nodding against his shoulder was all he got in reply. Her legs wrapped around his hips and drove him deeper.

  
“ _Damn_ Nicks.” It was meant to be waxed poetic words and frivolous comparisons to flowers and the moon, she deserved that much.  
But it came out like a curse, groaned deeply in her ear.

  
“Damn is right, love.”

  
Oh god. Danse’s head swam at the endearing term. It hadn’t even been the first time she’d called him that, but it was so different now; stirring and sweet, it made the blood pool almost painfully in his gut and his heart flutter. It made him smile against her skin, it made him lean back and _tear up_ looking at her. One arm, under her head, bore his weight, and the other hand brushed over her cheek reverently. ‘Love’ she’d called him. _Love_.

  
_'I…_ love you, I _love_ you, I love _you_.' Danse inwardly cursed himself for being so bad with words in the heat of the moment, none of them sounded right, but the little fluctuations came naturally when he spoke _“I love you, Nicks.”_

  
He was actually crying a bit, and leaned down to wipe his eyes against her shoulder. Her arms tightened around his neck and pressed his face into her hair. Their pace had slowed down, only slightly, but enough to feel impatience pooling between their legs. One particularly impatient thrust had her keening at the sensation, head lolling back against his arm and chest arching. He leaned back slightly to watch.

  
Oh, _that_ was a visual the Ex-Paladin would save away for later. Although, with luck, she’d let him bring it out of her _again_ and _again_ and _again. Damn._

  
A growing feeling made itself known in his stomach, and that feeling said _go at it_. So long as she _enjoyed_ it, so long as he made sure she was _okay_ , it would be alright. He’d be damned if he let his desires hurt her in the _slightest_. Danse hooked his free hand under her hips and pulled her flush against him, moaning at the new angle he’d hit.

  
“Sh- _Shit_.”

  
They moved together, legs in a tangle and bodies sweaty against each other. The wet slap of skin on skin echoed through the stuffy concrete base, broken only by little gasps of pleasure and murmurs of sweet nothings. At the pace he’d stricken, he had about 4 minutes left until he was _completely_ undone, and that was if he’d concentrated, and kept his eyes closed. It was only if he didn’t think about the soft curves of her _waist_ and _hips_ , or her _breasts_ because damn she had great-. She moaned his name in his ear, a breathless moan, soft and fluttery. Oh, the things it did to him. He bent forward and hitched, holding her hips still against him.

  
“Please _don’t_ move, I-“ he groaned and sucked in a long breath “-I just need a minute to-to calm down a bit.”  
He was breathing rapidly, jaw clenched “as much as my body is saying I’m close to being done with this, I’m not ready to stop yet. I only wish we’d started doing this sooner. I thought you were cute when we met at the station-" he grunted, digging his fingers into her hips"-Should have said something then.” He was babbling to distract himself from the fact that if she so much as twitched he’d fall over the edge.

  
Nicole obliged happily, letting herself relax around him, only daring a hand on his chin scruff. He tilted his head and kissed the palm of her hand gently. It was a very soft kiss, much like the way one would kiss a newborn’s head. Danse let out a shuttering gasp, and let himself start sliding into her again.

Her shoulders arched off the bed, chest pressed tightly against his “Oh, don’t stop-“

  
“Y’know-“ the words were grit out and slurred against the skimming sound of skin on skin and breathy moans “-I’m not against a kid in the future if you aren’t.”

  
Nicole moaned his name again, and laughed at the insinuation “Future- _mmpf_ -years from now or future-oh _Danse_!-9 months from now?”

  
Danse growled at the use of his name, head curling to his chest with a powerful thrust that shook the bed “Whatever _you_ want.”

  
The Paladin was wringing her shoulders upwards, trembling under her lover, practically singing his name the way she moaned it. She was tightly wound around him, legs clenching around his sides and heels digging into his upper thighs. Not to mention her insides pulsed around him silkily and heatedly.

  
“I want you-“ she was shaking like a leaf against him, grinding furiously “-to come inside me.”

  
“Oh God, _Nicks_!” her name was shouted above her, each word driving home with a powerful thrust against her.  
“ _Nicks_ , oh _NicksohGodloveyou_.” It still wasn’t the poetry he’d wanted to write out for her, but it was soft and true.

  
Her name tasted so good on his lips when he’d finally tipped over the blinding white edge. It was a bit too intense at first, although he could _easily_ see himself getting used to that. He could only hear the blood in his ears for a moment, only vaguely aware that his hips still weakly pumped against her. For all he cared, he might as well have died, floating on absolute contentment and fulfillment in her. He found himself vaguely aware of his name being chanted like mantra beneath him, and a sudden squeezing around him made him groan loudly.

  
Was it possible for him to come twice so quickly? The pulsing in his gut and another soft white flash behind his eyes told him that, yes, it was.  
Oh _God_ it _was_.

  
He heard her calling his name as she followed him in her own release, and he moaned hers in response. They laid there for a moment, foreheads together, panting in an almost useless attempt to cool the heat between them. Danse moved first, coiling both arms behind her head and kissing her deeply.

  
“Well then.” Nicole laughed breathily, obviously exhausted and post-coital “ I like our ‘ _together_ together’.”

  
The Ex-Paladin smiled against her lips “Me too-“ he kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose “-but not as much as I like being just _together_. Even before all this, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

  
He heard the pleasantly shocked hum come from her swollen lips, and dared forward with his words “A few days ago I said something about not having a plan anymore, and about not having anything real to rely on anymore. You both proved me wrong and gave me exactly what I needed. I know what my plan is now; I’m going to be your backup, on the field with a gun in your hands, or in private with your heart on your sleeves. You are, truly, the best thing to happen to me.-“ he took a deep breath against the thought that had crossed his mind “-you’re the closest thing I’ve had to a home. Basically; I _love_ you, Nicks.”

  
That was some of the damned poetic waxing he was looking for! Hell yeah.

  
Nicole felt herself bloom a blush across her cheeks and nose, down to her shoulders, she sounded like she was trying to say something, but only managed to stammer. They kissed again, Danse nipping lightly at her lower lip.

  
“I’d ask if the cat has your tongue-“ he spoke against her lips, tongue daring past her teeth and against hers for a brief moment “-but I’m pretty sure I have it.”

  
There was a hot moment where the red haired woman pulled back from the kiss and shot a bewildered smirk up at her lover “Where did you pull that pickup line from? That was adorable.”

  
“ _You’re_ adorable.”

  
“Oh my gods Danse stop that.”

  
“I clearly remember you telling me not to stop.”

  
Nicole put a hand over her lover’s mouth, and smirked darkly at him. Had he not been absolutely spent, those pretty hazel brown bedroom eyes would have tempted him to make love to her all over again. That isn’t to say that they didn’t, but a slightly painful throb from the apex of his gut told him now wasn’t the time for more dirty-doing.

  
“You’re going to be the death of me.”

  
Nicole pushed him over onto his back, ignoring the slightly empty feeling the lack of him left “At least I didn’t try to smother you.”

  
There was a tired groaning noise from the Ex-Paladin “You’re funny.”

  
The woman buried her face into her lover’s hair, the short tufts tickling her face as she breathed him in. The warm puff of her breath made the synth twist around to face her.

  
“Its too early to be snuffing about like that.”

  
Nicole settled herself by his side, and huffed out a satisfied breath “Hey Danse.”

  
The Ex-Paladin only whined a little in response.

  
“Hey Danse-“ she leaned in, lips brushing against his ear “ _Ad Victoriam_.”

 


End file.
